My Demons
by Creekluver777
Summary: When Red is rejected by Green by confessing his love, Red is heartbroken. But the nightmare's just beginning when Red turns into something terrifying...Rated M for language, non-con, gore. Originalshipping  Red/Green


**Hey guys! It's me, Creekluver presenting another fic. Now….*sighs* this is a messed up, possibly fucked up story involving Red and Green, my favorite pairing in the Pokémon universe. Now this is M rated for a reason….there will be language, gore and violence, and sex in this….i don't know if I was high or something while writing this fic. But….oh well…. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer~ I don't own Pokémon at all. If I did, it will not be a children's show or games XD. Yaoi and Yuri rules! LOL**

* * *

><p>Green….<p>

Green….

Green…!

The name was aimlessly flowing around in his head, never going or fading away. Red, the Kanto champion and current Pokémon master was having the name floating around in his head with no stops. While he looked stoic and emotionless on the outside, inside he was battling his feelings for his best friend. Red had taken a liking in his rival/best friend, even to the point of falling in love. It all happen when they were kids; at first, he denied that he liked his friend and tried to ignore it. However, it flourished to the point where he was obsessed with Green.

He wanted to be closer to Green, in more ways than one. After he defeated the Elite Four and Green (who became champion for only a while), he and his loyal Pokémon went up to Mt. Silver to train and await trainers brave enough to challenge him. None of them can ignite the spark in him like Green did so he really had no problem to beat them in a battle.

Red sat on the cave floor with a snow storm brewing outside. Pikachu was lying in his lap, napping from the hard training from a few hours ago.

Red stroked Pikachu's fur, while thinking about Green again, who at the tender age of 17, had the perfect body; with his pale almost tanned skin, chocolate brown hair, a slender feminine body, smooth creamy skin, and those emerald eyes that seemed to glow and shine with mischief and playfulness. Oh of all the things he could do…..

No!

Red shook away these thoughts as he suddenly clinched Pikachu's fur too hard. The electric mouse woke up with a jolt and looked at its trainer. Over the few days, Pikachu knew what was going with the raven-haired boy. It saw the way his master was staring at Green, ever since the emerald eyed teen came to visit him. He could sense all the emotions the Pokémon could feel that his guest couldn't: love, sadness, and the one emotion that it could never forget.

Lust.

It's the same every time Green comes to visit. Red would just sit there like a statue doing nothing but listen to Green's stories. At first, everything seemed alright, nothing's happening.

Then, that one day…it happened.

Green was just coming into the cave before finding himself onto the cave wall. Green was confused on how he was into the position, then saw Red pinning his wrists above his head, staring at him. The 17-year-old began to struggle, hoping his friend would see what he's doing.

"Red! What the fuck? What are you doing?" Green yelled out.

Red didn't say anything. Just staring at his long life crush. He couldn't help it. The voice deep within his head was calling out to him, beckoning him to take his captive then and there.

**What are you waiting for? **The voice whispered. **He's right here, begging it. Don't you want him? Don't you NEED him?** Green continued to struggle, though it was hopeless. Despite living on Mt. Silver, Red had retained his strength, even gaining some from his training in the harsh, cold environment. That, and that he was a year older than Green. "Red! This is the last time that I...Mmmph!" He didn't get to say anything else because his lips were met with another pair.

Green's eyes went wide with surprise when he felt the red-eyed boy kissing him. Green gasps in surprise, which Red use to his advantage to thrust his tongue in.

At this, Red stifled a groan as he tasted his crush's mouth. He had a unique taste which he had never tasted before.

'_He's mine', _Red thought possessively. '_He's mine. No one else's. All mine'._ But that soon ended when Green pushed him away roughly. Red looked at Green, confused.

Didn't Green want this? Green should feel the same way he did, not the opposite. But Green had other thoughts.

"What the hell, Red!" He yelled out, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

Red felt even more confused. He stood up and looked at Green. "Don't you love me?" He asked.

Green looked at Red as if he grew another head. "What? No, nononono, I don't love you! I mean, I like you but as a friend. What makes you think I do?"

Red's heart suddenly broke.

He could literally feel it breaking. He felt tears forming in his eyes for the first time in his life. He outstretched his hand, reaching for Green. Said teen mistook it as a sign of possible harm. He suddenly ran out the cave into the snowfall. _No…he couldn't like me! _Green thought. _He just couldn't! I don't like him! I don't!_

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear Red or Pikachu calling out to him.

"GREEN! PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE ME! GREEN, PLEASE! I LOVE YOU, I NEED YOU!"

"PIKA! PIKACHU!"

However, it was too late. Green was gone from the mountain.

Red stopped in mid-run, sinking to his knees. He watched as Green's form disappeared from his vision. He stared as he felt tears of rejection, sorrow, heartbreak, and even anger running down his face. He didn't notice that all of his Pokémon got out of their poke balls and watching their trainer crying in the snow. Pikachu watched with pity as he heard his sobs.

Suddenly he heard Red stop. No more sobs were coming from him and he wasn't shaking as much. Pikachu and the others looked at each other, confused, and went over to the raven.

"Pika?"

No answer.

"Pi..pikachu"

Still no answer.

Pikachu began to go up to him when he heard a voice.

"So, he won't love me."The Pokémon froze at the voice. It sounded so harsh, so cold, it didn't even sound…human. They all saw with horror as a dark, cold aura began to surround Red, swarming around his body like a mist. Then, Red turned around and faced his Pokémon. They have never been scared of their whole lives.

Red suddenly looked demonic.

His skin was paler than its original state with the aura surrounding it and felt the dark presence from it. But what was more horrifying was his face. He was crying, but instead of a salty, watery substance like all others do, his was _blood._ There was a trail of blood running down his cheeks from cold, lifeless eyes. He was grinning, but his teeth has been replace with sharp, perfectly white teeth that seemed to stretched up to impossible lengths. He took a step forward, his grin going up even more. Pikachu and his friends were frozen with fear as their master walked over to them. He stopped and said in his dull monotone, yet eerie voice.

"Let's make him love me, shall we?"

The Pokémon screamed out in horror, as the dark aura suddenly circle around them and plunged into their bodies.

* * *

><p>Green made it back from Mt. Silver to Viridian City. Physically, he was alright, no injuries, but emotionally and mentally, he was hurt. He shouldn't have said that he didn't love him; he was just confused, confused at his own feelings and at Red. Nobody knew what had happened, not even his own family or Leaf. Sure, they did tell him what was wrong with him, but he told them not to worry so much, in his own way.<p>

As soon as that was out of the way, Green began his job as the Viridian gym leader. As he opened, flocks of trainers came to battle him, hoping that they would get the final badge. But those dreams were crushed as the emerald eyed teen beat every one of them with only one Pokémon. He only brought two with him, those being Eevee and Arcanine. Night fell over the city, leaving everything in dim darkness, thanks to the lights lighting up.

Green was locking up the doors and started to walk to his apartment when he felt chills snaking up his spine. He looked over his shoulder but saw nobody. He looked around once more, again finding nobody. The brunette didn't know why, but he felt as if somebody was watching him. '_Oh God' _he thought. '_Please don't be anybody'_

As he resumed walking, he didn't notice a pair of glowing red, but human-looking eyes watching him. The figure's eyes gleamed with pleasure and licked his lips hungrily as he watched the brunette walked down the trail.

"As you reach home, a pleasant surprise will be waiting there."

He watched a little more before disappearing into the night.

* * *

><p>Green walked into his apartment, feeling tired and weary. He went into his bedroom, taking off his jacket, shoes and socks and threw them carelessly into the closet. He started to open the bedroom door when a cold blast of air rushed to him. He froze, wondering what could've made that. The jade eyed boy suddenly felt the same chills working up his back until he realized in horror…<p>

…that someone was in the room with him.

Shit.

Green turned around slowly until he met a horrific sight. It was Red, sitting on his bed, hat tipped down so that his eyes were hidden. Green was frozen at the spot while wondered about something. He didn't hear the window by his bed opening or closing and he was sure that it was closed when he left. How in the hell did he get in?

A low chuckle came out from Red, bringing Green out of his thoughts. Since when did Red laugh or even chuckled like that? Red stood up and brought his eyes over to Green's own emeralds. His breath was stuck in his throat when he saw that his eyes were lifeless, devoid of any human emotion. But that wasn't what made Green clawing at the door.

His smile.

Red's _smile_.

It worked up and up until it was basically splitting his face from ear to ear, his mouth filled razor sharp teeth. The brunette turned and tried to open the door.

It wouldn't budge.

How was that possible? The door didn't even have a lock on it! He tried several tries before he felt cold arms circle around his neck. Green froze as he felt Red's icy cold breath on his neck. One thing about Red was that he was taller than his companion, only by a few inches.

He felt Red's lips brushing against his ear. "So, you tried to leave me all alone on the cold, dark mountain." The ruby eyed teen's voice still had his monotone, but somehow, it sounded inhuman. "You tried to get away from me, tried to escape from love. But all that will change, because…" Here, he licked Green's earlobe, savoring the shiver that was made.

"I'll show you my love to you. And we'll be together forever."

No.

NO!

He didn't want this!

"NO! FUCK YOU!" Green exclaimed. "Red, you need some help. I don't know what you did to yourself, but there is no way in HELL that I'll go with you! I..."

Before he could protest even more, he was spun around and met Red's cold lips against his own warm ones. Electricity was jolted all throughout his body as he made contact with his friend, if he was considered one anymore. Green made the mistake of opening his mouth in a gasp. Red used that to move his tongue in. He ravished the taste as he did before in the cave and licked in every spot in the sweet cavern. Green's eyes were wide eyed as he felt Red's tongue moving in his mouth. Eventually, he gave in; trying to win the little battle, hoping that'll be over soon.

Red grinned happily in the kiss. He was finally giving in! Once he takes him, he'll all be his! No one will take him away.

Air became an issue and they parted, panting heavily from their make out session. Red then moved his lips on Green's jawing, kissing lightly. Green had to hold back a moan as Red began to nip and lick on his neck. Red licked his love's neck, savoring the taste. He then proceeded to sink his teeth into the skin. Green cried out in pain and pleasure. It hurts so badly. It felt as if a hot poker was burning onto his skin. What was even worse was that he could feel the raven sucking his blood out.

Red savored every drop of the delicious blood. Unlike other people, whose blood tasted all coppery and metal, Green's tasted like candy and other sweets. He then moved away, a trickle of blood going down in the corner of his mouth. Green immediately moved a hand up to the spot where he had bitten him. The pain was there before, but now it was gone.

"What the fuck?" Green wondered out loud.

Red smiled with blood-stained teeth and grabbed hold of the emerald eyed teen's arm.

"Come on. Let's move this to the bed."

Green didn't even blink when he felt the breath knocking out of him as Red threw him on the bed. He looked at the state he was in and realized what was happening and what was about to happen. He began to struggle but felt his wrists being pinned above his head and a weight sinking down on him. He looked at Red's lifeless eyes and began to fight even more. Red sighed at his stubbornness. How was he supposed to claim him if he won't sit still?

As he pondered, he had an idea. Conjuring a piece of the aura from him, he used it to bind Green onto the mattress and his wrists. Green saw the aura around him and realized that he couldn't move at all. It felt as if all the weight suddenly crashed down on him. He saw in fright as the red eyed teen's nails suddenly shifted into talons. No, this can't be happening. This wasn't his rival and best friend! This was a demon, an otherworldly being. But it was him…The fact that he was the one that made him into this made him have tears gathering in the corner of his eyes.

He felt a soothing hand gently wiping away the tears.

"Shhh, don't cry," Red said, in his monotone, but with care seeping around.

"Don't worry. As soon as I claim you, there will be no more pain. There will only be love and paradise for us. Just let me do all the work." Saying this, he used his now talons to rip away his shirt and pants off, leaving only Green in his boxers.

Green felt even more tears streaming down as he know that he'll be raped by his friend, who thinks that he'll be happy with him. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a tongue on one of his nipples. He groaned in pleasure as he felt teeth gently scraping against it. Red began sucking, licking, and occasionally nipping against the now erect nipple and then worked the same processed onto the other one.

The brunette shut his eyes tightly, knowing that he was enjoying this so much. Eventually, Red grew bored around Green's chest and began to kiss his way lower. Green moaned almost inaudibly as the raven haired young man dipped his wet appendage in his navel. He went even lower, nuzzling his love's crotch with his face. He then grabbed the bulge in a tight grip. Green cried out at the pressure in his area. Pleasure went up his spine and eventually leading down to his groin.

Red grinned, taking off the green eyed teen's boxers off. Said teen gasped at the cold air rushing toward his hard on. Red looked at the erection, before bending down and licking the head. Green stiffed back a moan as Red continued to lick him. He then felt a warm, hot mouth descending on his cock. Green then screamed in pleasure at the action. He tried to buck his hips, hoping to get more friction, but the aura surrounding him was pinning him down to do so.

Red continued to suck and lick the entire organ, savoring the taste of pre-cum. The now otherworldly being couldn't wait any longer. He then took his mouth away and then proceeded to take off his clothes. Green, who was still in a daze, hadn't realized what was happening. He felt something probing his entrance and didn't even register what it was before it thrusted into him. Green whimpered in pain as the finger, he realized, was now inside of him, stretching him. Red then added in another finger.

Green squirmed as the fingers began scissoring him. Red eventually pulled out and spat in his hands to slick up his cock. He grabbed Green's slender hips and positioned himself at Green's entrance. Green was panicking now at the position and started to feel tears of shame and fear in eyes. No. No. He just couldn't…

"Red…please. I don't want this."

Red stared at him with an unreadable expression. Green hoped that he had talked some sense into him, but those hopes were dashed as he heard the chilling words.

"No. You're mine now. I** want** you. I **need **you. You'll love it." With this, he pushed inside of Green. The brunette screamed out in pained pleasure at the feeling of being stretched by Red's cock. Shit, it hurts! It felt as if he was being torn in half! Red gave him no time to adjust as he started to thrust at a fast and hard pace. "AAAHH, Red! Please…nnghh!... stop! You're hurting me, damn it!" But Red paid no attention to his pleads. Green, after a few moments, screamed out in pleasure as Red hit Green's prostate dead on. Red's inhuman eyes glinted with an eerie light and began his now brutal pace, hitting his prostate with every thrust.

Why?

Green had that one question floating around his head. Even when he was being raped, he felt pleasure out of it. Even worse, it was his best friend doing it. It couldn't be real. It was just a horrible dream. But, no. It was frightfully real. He can never forget nor escape it.

After a few painful hours, Green cried out his release, thick strands of cum staining their stomachs. Red growled at the erotic sight and released his seed into his love. With this, his impossibly large grin appeared on his face. He had done it! He claimed the one person who he loved right here, in his bed. Now, he was happy as he pulled out of Green, who was panting hard and staring at Red in…fear? Why? Didn't he love him? Oh well, it didn't matter. He now had one more thing to do.

The ruby eyed teen held out a hand at Green, who was now free from the aura pinning him down and scooting away from him. Red smiled in what he thought was a warm, gentle one, but it didn't seem that way as Green was now against the headboard. "Come with me, my love," he said, in the monotone still, even after what happened. "I promise I'll give you all the love you ever want."

Instead, Green swatted the hand away in both anger and fear. He quickly gathered his boxers and some clothes. After putting the clothes on, he immediately looked at Red. Said young man held no emotions whatsoever on his face. He just stared at Green. He felt uncomfortable under the teen's gaze and tried to open the door, which was thankfully, now opened. Green stopped and faced his rapist one last time, who was still sitting in the same position.

He felt anger taking over him and then it came out.

"Red. Whatever you may think…what you did to me…."

Green felt more tears, ashamed at himself for crying.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU! WHAT YOU DID TO ME, IT WASN'T LOVE! IT WAS PURE GODDAMN RAPE! WHATEVER YOU ARE, YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME! STAY OUT OF MY LIFE, YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" With that, Green ran out the room, eventually out the apartment.

Again, Red did not say nor did anything as he took on Green's outburst. Instead, he calmly put on his clothes and shoes and walked out the apartment normally as if nothing ever happened between them. Green was already gone at this point, but that didn't stop Red from planning on taking Green yet again. Green was just confused, that's all.

Once he finds Green and convince him that he loves him so much, Green would have to give in and return the love back. Oh, how great it would be to spend your life with your beloved for all eternity!

Red felt his Pokémon's presence coming towards him. The Pokémon were now different when the dark aura began to control them. Pikachu jumped on his master's shoulder and had a grin similar to Red's. His master began to pat the electric mouse on the head.

"Don't worry," Red assured, looking off to the distance. "After Green confesses his love to me, we'll all be together at last."

His Pokémon, bearing the demonic grin, either growled or roared in agreement. Red had no expression on his face, but inside…

He felt a terrifying power brewing inside of him.

* * *

><p>Over the next few days, people close to Green noticed that something was wrong with him. Green was more paler than his original skin tone, he didn't seem to cuss as much as he would on a daily basis, and what's even more questionable was that he wasn't visiting Red like he did every other day. This made others to believe that they had some disagreement over something trivial, them being rivals and all.<p>

Green scoffs in disdain when he heard the rumors.

They will never know. Not in a million years.

But he had gone into some intense thinking. Before all of this shit happened, he did had _some_ feelings toward his friend (could he even be called that now?). He denied it of course, but he never ignored it. Even when they were kids, he had feelings toward the stoic kid. But now, it seems those feelings were burned because of what Red became.

Besides….what is Red? He changed significantly, both physically and mentally. Physically, Red became very pale, to the point where his skin was almost translucent. He had some impossible strength for a human; his eyes changed, so that instead of an emotionless pair like he always have, he has a pair of inhuman eyes, with a malevolent glint. Mentally, he thinks that Green loves him; that he needs him. Green shook these thoughts away, not wanting to go any further than this.

Anyway, he had to go over the gym to be the leader. He went over and opened the gym for the day. Like last time, trainers from all over the regions came for the badge, but none satisfies the spark within him. Even his Eevee and Arcanine became bored with the battles. Sighing, Green defeated the last trainer, who put a good battle. He was about to put his two Pokémon in the Poke balls when both began growl. Green looked at both in curiosity and confusion. Usually, they were doing this whenever danger appears. If so, then…

"What is it, guys?" Green asked. They didn't answer, continuing to growl, now crouching into a defense stance. They were looking at the doors leading out to the outside. Green sighed, thinking it was a false alarm. He stepped forward in front of them before the doors opened. Green froze, feeling the familiar presence coming from the person entering the gym. The person had on a red cap and Pikachu on his shoulder with a scary smile on its face. Around them is a dark, black energy pulsating from the man standing. Green took a step back as he realized, with sheer horror, that the person was the one who has been haunting his dreams ever since that fateful night…..

Red.

Green went behind his trusted Pokémon as he felt his old rival's eyes looming over him. "Red! I told you to stay out of my life! What the hell are you doing here?" Eevee and Arcanine growled in agreement.

Red didn't answer, neither did his Pikachu. Out of nowhere, the rest of his Pokémon came out of their poke balls, appearing in behind Red. Green bit his tongue from gasping. Eevee and Arcanine both were horrified and surprised. All of his Pokémon were changed just like him. All had the same maniacal smile that Pikachu had and emitting an evil feeling that made Green's spine chill in icy coldness. '_No,' _Green lamented. '_Not them too. Pikachu, Charizard, Venusaur, Blastoise, Snorlax…. I'm so sorry that this is happening to you.'_

"Hello, Green," Red said, taking a step forward. "I'm so glad to be with you again."

He attempted to go forward but the two Pokémon separating them growled in warning. Red stopped and looked at them wearily. They were becoming a pain in the ass to him. Fortunately, his Pokémon were there to get rid of them. He stepped back behind his, letting his Pokémon get into some action. All three figures on the other side of the gym were wondering why he retreated back. A snap of fingers can be heard on Red's side. Green saw just in time that Red was the one who done it.

His maniacal Pokémon turned to face their master, waiting for orders. It seemed that time stopped as he heard the cold command.

"Kill his Pokémon."

Green was so shocked at the words that he didn't even register that his loyal friends were charging toward the opposing force. Pikachu used Thunderbolt on the two Pokémon, but they dodge just as it hit the ground. Arcanine used flamethrower on him, but Charizard came in and bit him on the neck. The flaming Pokémon roared in pain as the dragon bit down harder. Green watched in repulsion and sheer terror as Snorlax, Venusaur, along with Charizard began to devour Arcanine piece by piece.

He could hear the bones inside of Arcanine crunching, flesh and tissue being ripped with a sickening _RRIIIPP_!

"Oh my God! Arcanine! No, Arcanine!"

"Eevee!"

Green whipped his head toward his other Pokémon at the yell and met with a similar sight. Eevee tried her best to get ward off Pikachu and Blastoise but it was too late. They were holding down the small fox Pokémon as they brought their sharp fangs down on her. Eevee yelled out in pain before gurgling out blood when Pikachu ripped out her throat and chewed on the piece greedily. Green almost vomited at the sight as his Pokémon were nothing more than an open carcass with bone and organs coming out. Green walked backward slowly, not taking his eyes off of the bloody carnage in front of him, tears streaming down.

The brunette was now running back when he collided with a hard, but cold object behind him. He looked behind him slowly and met two red eyes staring down at him. Green went wide-eyed as he couldn't move from his spot. Red smiled maliciously at his soon-to-be lover. Green watched as the black aura began circling around them, with the raven haired teen hugging him close to his body. "Green. Be with me forever…I love you so much."

Green couldn't do it. He watched his Pokémon get devoured by his with no mercy and even if he did somehow escaped, he will still be followed by him possibly for the rest of his life. After a few minutes of deciding, he finally decided on his fate.

"I…love you too…Red."

Upon hearing this, Red smiled. A regular smile. Then it turned into a terrifying smirk with his sharp fangs showing. Green felt his heart plummet down in his chest. The aura around them now was suffocating to Green, now making it harder to breathe. Red leaned down and kissed him on the lips, showing the love in it. He pulled back and leaned in his ear and sealed his fate with just a few words.

"You are mine."

Green barely had time to scream as the razor sharp fangs came in contact with his neck and the aura plunging into him with his scream echoing throughout the area.

* * *

><p>A month has passed ever since Green disappeared. Officers and search parties were dispatched at the surrounding regions as well in the Viridian City but no sign of him anywhere. They found the rotting bodies of his Pokémon inside the gym the day after Green's disappearance. They held a funeral over the Pokémon as well as for Green, for they couldn't locate him anywhere. They've also discovered Red went missing as well. It was like they vanished off the face of the earth. They were devastated, especially Green's grandfather and Leaf. They hoped that they would come back safe and sound.<p>

What they didn't know however, was that Green and Red were alright, but they were far from normal. Both were beings that would be named as demons, but even they weren't that. They were happy in each other's arms as they would make love every once in a while. Because they were other beings, they were immortal and cannot age. But, even they need to satisfy their needs. Every month a worthy opponent would come up to battle Red for the title, but they don't know his secret. Every trainer who loses to him would be the next meal for him and Green or his Pokémon. Green and Red would take the strong ones while the weak ones would go the Pokémon. Because of them, they would hear the missing person's report on the news down the mountain whenever they want to take a vacation from the mountain.

As they heard the way the officers talk as if they knew what was happening, the two lovers would smirk with amusement. However, the day happened when Red was beaten by a golden-eyed young teen. At first, he was surprised that he was beaten by a kid. But then he remembered when that means that he and Green was free from living on the mountain for the rest of their lives. He vanished from the mountain with his beloved as the kid, named Gold, held his title as Pokémon Master.

For years now, people have been missing from being murder with no possible evidence. No one knew who the killers were, but nobody would suspect the supposedly missing trainers. Red, Green, and Red's Pokémon were living the life of hunting and battling other trainers. Despite what happened between that day in the cave, they managed to find love in each other.

To think, this all started with a simple heartbreak.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay…wow…..this was my longest fanfic ever, 16 pages. Wow<strong> , **okay so I'm sorry if any of them are OOC because when I was writing, I can feel that I did something wrong with them….but…meh XD I apologized for any spelling/grammar mistakes. So I hoped you enjoyed this messed up story. **

**Comments/suggestions/ Reviews are welcome. NO FLAMES! Please R&R!**


End file.
